Adventures in Cosplay
by SailorZeldatheLightAlchemist
Summary: A reluctant boyfriend dresses up as Link for his girlfriend, only to have her get kidnapped by "Ganondorf." FLLUFFYNESS AND BAD COMEDY AND BAD LANGUAGE


_SZLA here._

_This story mentions Zelda characters, but doesn't actually have any._

_WARNING: Cosplays and fluff_

* * *

I could not believe it.

I loved her with all my heart but I did have a line! After all I was on the football team,  
but her goddamn puppy eyes.

And before I knew it I was saying yes.  
At least she had the courtesy to ask me when we were alone.

See my girlfriend is really weird. She loves playing video games and watching anime and reading comic books. I don't really get it, but she loves it, and it's lot of fun to watch her play video games. I've never heard her curse as much as she did playing Master Quest.  
I like video games too, and I kick her ass at Super Smash Brothers, which pisses her off.

Where was I?

Oh yeah, my weird girlfriend. Don't get me wrong, I love her with all my heart, she's the sweetest person I know and she's the one girl I've dated who isn't a total slut. I guess it comes with being so weird.

She's president of the anime club. Yes. The _Anime _club. But she's very pretty, she's got long blonde hair and sapphire eyes, and god, her smile. I wish people could look past her weirdness and see her smile. But being president of the anime club she hangs out with a lot of people that everyone else brands as losers. I did too, until they all kicked my ass in Super Smash Brothers on video game day. Every time. I gave up and looked over to watch her playing Dance Dance Revolution with some of her friends. She was dressed up as Link, I guess it was appropriate as it _was_ video game day.

I guess she did look pretty in that green tunic-dress thing. I wondered what she would look like with out the tights and undershirt...

One of the guys caught me staring at her. "She's got a boyfriend man."

"I am her boyfriend." The kid gave me a funny look and shrugged. "What?"

"You don't look like you're into anything she is."

"You'd be surprised." Did we really have so little in common?

"Name one thing." The kid crossed his arms.

Oh crap. "Uh, well, we like to play video games together. And basket ball." Okay that last one was a lie.

"She only plays single player games. And she hates sports." The kid dead panned. "Maybe you should get into anime."

"How do you know so much about my girlfriend?"

"Okay it is Four Fifty-Five! We gotta clean up!" She called to everyone.

There was a groan until one of her friends shouted "Link you can talk!?" That got the whole room to laugh.

"Yes I can, haven't you read the manga?" She quipped back.

"The manga isn't cannon!" Some one quipped back.

"Guys. Time to clean up. Now. I have to get the carts back." She was smiling, but she had a serious tone in her voice. The video games were quickly unplugged and the cords were all wrapped up. I ended up helping her push one of the carts back to the library. "Hey hon, can you give me a ride home? It's snowing."

I nodded. "That was, fun." It was. Even though I got my ass kicked. I held her hand as we walked out to my car.

"hey hon." Her voice was really quiet. "I have a question for you."

"What is it coldylocks?" I asked as I turned the heat on. She was always freezing cold.

"I- never mind." She turned away blushing.

"What?" I chuckled. She was so cute like that! I loved making her blush. And smile. And laugh.

"Well, theres an animeconventionandIwashopingyouwouldgowithmeasLink youdon'thavetoweartightspleasepleasepleasepleasepl easeplease?" She rushed the last part, but I caught enough of it.

"No! No way!" I shook my head.

"Please?" She looked me over with the biggest puppy dog eyes I have ever seen. "Please?"

"No!"

"okay." She sighed, looking defeated.

_You don't look like you're into anything she is._ The kid's words rang though my head.

I sighed and looked at her slumped over in the chair. God. Fucking. Damnnit. "Fine."

She looked over at me. "What?"

"You heard me. I'll go. But no tights!"

Her smile. Hopefully that made everything worth it.

So here I am. At an anime convention. Dressed up as Link. She must have been planning this for a while because she was dressed up as Zelda, I recognized her homecoming dress under all the decorations. Quite creative I think.

I asked her once why she only "cosplayed" guys. She had three reasons. It's easier, it's cheaper, and she complains that she's got a small chest. (Small chest or not, she had boobs and I really didn't care. I spent more time looking at her eyes then I did her chest.) I think this was her first time being an actual girl.

We had hardly gotten in when several people bombarded us with requests to take our pictures.

She smiled and said sure every time. After a little while I got use to it and started to ham it up, which made her laugh. "Thank you for coming with me." She gave me the sweetest smile. Somebody snapped our picture as she kissed my cheek. There were a few cheers and somebody shouted "FINALY!" as she turned red.

""Uh, please explain?" I gave her a confused look.

"Dramatic sexual tension in the games." She shrugged. "Everyone likes the idea that Link and Zelda are together, but Nintendo never puts it into any of the games." She led me down a hallway.

"Where are we going?"

"I dunno. This way." She laughed and half pulled me to another room.

I love her so much.

The room had a Super Smash Brothers tournament going on. Oh hell yeah.

"You know you're not gonna get me to leave."

"I would enter soon because other wise the tournament will fill up." She smiled.

I made it all the way to the end, only to be beaten by some guy dressed, appropriately, as Ganondorf. I could have won, but I was told to play as Link. My girlfriend was holding her stomach laughing. "The hero has finally lost?"

"Yeah, yeah what ever." I grumbled. "Ganondorf" spotted her and chuckled.

"Yes! I have finally won the princess! Hyrule is mine! Mwahahaha!" He grabbed my "Zelda" and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Put me down please!" She said calmly.

"Then fight me hero! 9.30 on the stage! Bring your sword." And he actually carried my girlfriend off.

The fucking bastard actually carried my girlfriend off.

He carried my girlfriend off!

I stood there, half in shock of what just happened. Did some guy, dressed up as Ganondorf, really carry my girlfriend, dressed as Zelda, away?

I started to worry about her. What would that creep do to her? I began to search for him, but to no avail. This one person dressed as Sheik began to stalk me though. He suggested I buy a fake sword. Several time. Finally I got one just to shut him up.

My girlfriend got kidnapped by Ganondorf. What. The. Hell.

"Sheik" led me to the stage around 9.30ish. "I'll tell you when to go on."

"Earlier today I found the princess Zelda and kidnapped her from that fool in tights!" "Ganondorf" told the audience. I could see her next to him and the audience booed.

"Link will come! I'm sure of it!" She said.

"Ha! Like he will have the courage to come save you!"

I felt a push on my back. "Go." Sheik whispered.

I ran onto the stage. "Ha!' I shouted.

"Link!?" "Ganondorf" acted surprised.

"My hero!" My girlfriend "swooned."

"That's right! I've come to get my princess back!" My voice was shaking, and I really didn't have any idea what to say. I just went with it.

"You can actually talk this time hero?"

Dummmmmmmmmmm oh crap. "Ye-yes! I, I can talk!" I put my hands on my hips and smiled heroically at the audience.

"Not like it will do you much good!" Ganondorf pulled out his sword. "Now fight me hero!"

"Don't we all know where this will end?" I should have bought a better sword. This would be like bringing a stapler to a gun fight. "Two hits, I hit you, you hit the floor." She snickered at the reference.

"Obviously our hero has been watching to many movies. Now draw your sword!"

I inwardly groaned, then I got an idea. "Okay!" There was a marker and a large easel off stage. I ran and grabbed it, then drew a sword on it. Hey it made the audience laugh.

"That's- not what I meant." He stared at the drawing. "You aren't very good at that."

"What? Drawing? I know."

"No, comedy." The audience laughed again. "Now draw your sword!"

I drew my sword and shield and charged at him. The swords were locked. "You fucking kidnapped my girlfriend." I hissed.

"Just go with it."

Wait his normal voice sounded familiar.

I pushed against him, trying to throw him off. Damn! For an anime nerd he was strong! He pushed hard enough against me that I fell back. I hit the ground with a large "OOF!" and groaned.

"Ha ha! And now! I will kill the hero!" He brought his sword down and I put mine up to block him.

"Not so fast!" I quickly stood up and swung again, this time landing a hit.

"Oh! You wound me so! But I will not lose so quickly!" I "stabbed" him in under his armpit. He got the message and clamped his arm down to hold the sword. "No! Not this time! I was going to win! It was so perfect!" "Ganondorf" then "died."

I walked over to Zelda and picked her up swinging her around. "You so owe me." I hissed.

"Shaddup you just "killed" my cousin." She hissed back. "Thank you for saving me hero! You're bravery will be rewarded!"

"What kind of reward?" Now I was acting cocky again. She leaned forward and kissed me. Then her cousin got up and picked her up again and ran off stage shouting.

"HA HA! I'M BACK BITCHES!"

"Not again!" I groaned, picking up the sword and running after him. The audience clapped as I ran off stage. "I'm gonna fucking kill you both!" I growled at the two of them.

"I love you too." She smiled and kissed me.

Goddamnit I love her.

"Next time you're dressing up as Misty." I glared as she pulled away.

"I call Brock!" Her cousin gave us a goofy grin.

* * *

_Just this sweet little fluffiness I thought of. I still want to figure out how to get my boyfriend to cosplay something with me._


End file.
